Red Bow
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Brick finds it hard to tell Blossom he's in love with her until the day it rains and she looses her Red Bow. A simple confession and the next day a new Red Bow in her hair. Life can be simple and have sweet moments. Request fic for Darkangel048


****

Arashi: This is a request for Darkangel048. First time I written for this series and will admit there be some ooc since been a long while since I last seen the show. This set when the girls and rowdy boys are in their teen years.

Disclaimer- Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken, Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network. I don't make any money off of this one-shot at all.

Red bow

Summary-Brick finds it hard to tell Blossom he's in love with her until the day it rains and she looses her Red Bow. A simple confession and the next day a new Red Bow in her hair. Life can be simple and have sweet moments.

* * *

Kicking the rock, a teeny with red eyes with a cap on his red-orange hair as he walks down the side walk lost in his thoughts. He could easily meet up with his brothers but its not the same. It seems strange he couldn't stop thinking of her.

His lips curl into a smirk as he thought about her. Blossom with her light pink eyes and beautiful red hair which she usually has up in a red bow. The same red bow she had as a child which she cherishes. He shakes his head thinking how cute she looks.

Can it be possible he's in love with her? Oh he knows he is but its something he doesn't know what to do about anymore. He dreams and fantasizes about her when other girls will do but seeing her is driving him crazy.

He groans feeling couple of rain drops fall on his head. He didn't think its going to rain. He hears a beautiful laugh making a blush form on his cheek.

"What are you doing out here without an umbrella, Brick?"

* * *

Brick smiles sheepishly staring at the girl of his thoughts as she gazes at him with a smile. He shrugs a bit not saying a word which Blossom didn't seem to mind. She move towards him not realizing he could smell her jasmine scent shampoo making his heart beat crazy.

"I didn't think it would rain," The teen reply getting his new companion to roll her eyes.

"Well it said there is a chance on the news that's why I brought one." Blossom answers punching his arm playfully.

Brick chuckles rubbing his arm when a strong wind blows hitting both teens with rain. Blossom cries out as her hair comes out down seeing her red color bow she had as a child flies away. Brick grabs her in time before she falls on the ground.

"I need to get it!"

"Blossom its ok," Brick tries to sooth the red head as she struggles in his arms.

"No its not ok! I need to get my bow back!" Blossom cries not wanting to admit her father is currently ill and her sisters are home waiting for her.

Brick sighs softly murmuring in her ear. He listen as she explain that her father has an illness that there may be no cure for and she been trying to keep everything up as nothing wrong. Brick could now understand why her bow means so much. He does the only thing that comes to his mind, he kiss her gently in their first kiss.

He blushes pulling away making Blossom to look at him with confusion. He softly admits, "I really like you Blossom."

Blossom blinks in shock before she glances down as a blush mars her pale cheek that's streak with tears. She replies in the same tone, "I really like you too, Brick."

Brick smiles a bit telling the red-head, "Go on home. I'll make sure you get your bow back."

* * *

*Following Day*

"Brick you found my bow!" A teenage girl around sixteen cries out happily hugging the red hair boy who grins sheepishly.

"I found it near some flowers a couple of blocks away with mud on it. I had it clean so you can put it on," Brick replies softly seeing Blossom is already has it in her hair in its customary hair style.

Blossom kiss Brick on his cheek hugging him again making the other wonder what he done right. A wide big smile spreads across his lips before tugging her to follow him as they walk to school together. Fingers entwine they didn't bother to pay attention to the surprise look in their siblings' eyes at the sight of them together.

* * *

**Arashi: Here is a bunch of cute fluff. I hope everyone will enjoy this cute one-shot. Please read and review.**


End file.
